As time goes by
by clumsy-klutz
Summary: 18 year old lizzie and gordo are now in their sophomore year in college. after years of concealing his feelings, will gordo find enough guts to confess his rekindled feelings for lizzie?


18 year old Elizabeth Brooke McGuire blew her nose loudly as the ending credits of Casablanca were shown. She and her guy best friend David Zephyr Gordon were in her apartment watching Casablanca in her DVD player. They were now in sophomore year in college at NYU. Lizzie was taking up writing while Gordo was pursuing his film degree.  
  
Lizzie was still the same, with the same strawberry blonde hair and sparkling hazel eyes that still makes Gordo's heart aflutter. Miranda, her other best friend, was also in New York, auditioning at every part needed in Broadway. She calls her every chance she gets and tries to visit her as often as she can.  
  
Gordo was now a couple or so inches taller than Lizzie. His curly brown hair was neatly cut. He wasn't the lanky guy he was in junior high, in fact Gordo already had an OK bod, but that doesn't mean he's not the non- conformist nerd he was before, he still is by the way.  
  
"hey!!'" Lizzie hit him playfully.  
  
"what? What did I do?" he asked innocently.  
  
"You were laughing at me weren't you?" she studied my facial expression for any traces of guilt.  
  
Gordo couldn't contain himself any longer and burst out laughing. "ok, guilty" he admitted. She was always like this. When they watched Casablanca for god knows how many times already still it never fails to make her cry even if she practically memorized the lines.  
  
"I couldn't help it Gordo, it's such a beautiful movie. It's just so touching and just so.." she sniffed, "I don't know, I'm a girl, what would you feel if the only girl you ever loved left you for someone else because she has no choice?" she asked me.  
  
He stopped and drowned in his thoughts contemplating Lizzie's question. He didn't know anything about love. Sure he dated around, but none of those dates seem to develop. Sure he did have a crush on Lizzie before, which he never admitted to her by the way. He still thinks she's the most beautiful girl in the world though. But he wouldn't let whatever feelings he had with Lizzie take over. It would cause WAY to many complications.  
  
"Gordo? Earth to Gordo?!?!?!" Lizzie was waving her hand in front of Gordo's face.  
  
"Huh? Sorry I was just thinking about your question." His face shifted from a dazed state to an all knowing tone.  
  
"and?" she was waited for his answer  
  
"I will be devastated of course.. well, how should I know? Besides I never had that one great love" emphasizing the one great love with air quotes. Of course, he couldn't tell her she was by far the "greatest" love he had per se. No way Jose, not until the crows turn white. he thought.  
  
"ok." She seemed convinced with his answer. She sighed. "oh Gordo, isn't Casablanca the greatest movie of all time? Rick is just so adorable, I wish I had a Rich in my life. Someone who no matter what happens will wait for me and still love me. Ilsa's just so lucky, if she just wasn't married, you know everything will be happy."  
  
"Yeah, I guess., it won an Oscar and that sure is a plus! But you know Lizzie, sometimes things just aren't meant to be." he said.  
  
"They can be, if people would just make their own destiny and strive to make things happen." She retorted her hazel eyes still puffy from all the crying but you can still see the certain glow it exudes.  
  
Gordo was dumbfounded. Good one Lizzie, he thought. Oh boy, how I wish she was hinting at something there, but then again, maybe not. Not in a million years he thought. Lizzie would never look at her that way. He just wasn't the type to make her swoon. He didn't have any plans of wooing Lizzie though, he doesn't want her to be confused or for their friendship to be strained. He loves Lizzie too much that he wants her to be happy and if that means sacrificing his feelings then so be it.  
  
Lizzie noticed Gordo kind of staring into space. She didn't think what she said was that profound for him to stop and think that long. Ok this is getting weird she thought. She tapped him on the shoulder causing him to jumped out of surprise.  
  
"Gordo, you've spaced out!" she giggled. He turned beet red from being caught by Lizzie wrapped in his thoughts. Realizing he was blushing furiously, she caught his arm and pulled him up.  
  
"Come on." She insisted.  
  
"why? Where are we going?" he asked.  
  
"Let's go grab some coffee, you sure need a caffeine boost." She replied as a matter of factly.  
  
"McGuire, I don't need a caffeine boost. I'm not dozing off" he retorted.  
  
"Even so, you were spacing out Mr. David Gordon. Let's go! My treat!" she declared  
  
"are you bribing me McGuire for what price?" he joked.  
  
She laughed. "You wish Gordo! Come on let's go!!!!!!!!": she grabbed him by the hand. Gordo felt his heart skip a beat. Sure there had been a thousand times that Lizzie held hands with him. But everytime she does, it never fails to send shivers on his spine. It didn't matter how trivial the reason is on why Lizzie held his hand. It's Lizzie holding his hand and that's all that matters. 


End file.
